Your Mine
by ILoveAnime17
Summary: I got the idea from season 2 episode 8. It's about how Ayato and Yui could possibly be Adam and Eve and what I thought should happen there might a lemon I don't know yet so I'm putting as a M. This is my first fanfiction story I written.
1. At All Cost

Your Mine

Chapter 1 At All Cost

Ayato's Prov...

After I took Yui from those bastards I was carrying her in my arms through the forest back to my brothers and I house.

As I was carrying her I kept looking at her and noticed she was paler than what she usually is.

I could smell those bastards on her I was getting really pissed off I hadn't drank any blood since she got kidnapped by them.

I was so thirsty I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped and pushed Yui against a near by tree she gasped and leaned against the tree holding her head looking like she was in pain.

 _I'm dizzy she said._

I put my right hand on the tree next to her head and she flinched in made me a little upset but I didn't let it show.

Let me have some I told her.

 _Ayato-kun I'm to weak she answered back._

Shut up I can't hold back anymore I snapped back at her.

I pulled her hair to the side so I could got to her neck and what I saw made my blood boil with rage.

What I saw was a set of fang marks on MY Yui's neck.

One of those bastards dared to touch what belongs to me It took everything I had not to turn around and go kill those fake vampires.

What the hell? I said controlling my anger.

I pulled her top down lower only to see more fang marks.

I looked to the side only to see Yui avoiding my gaze.

Christ how much did you let them have? I asked controlling my anger again.

But I was beyond pissed... How could she let them have so much? she is MINE the only one that is allowed to have her and her blood is ME and no one else. I thought to myself.

I bit into her neck tasting the blood I craved for so long it was so sweet and filling no one else could compare to her blood even if I looked for a thousand years.

I heard her gasp out of pain but I chose to ignor it and continued drinking her blood.

While I was drinking her blood I thought to myself...

Oh how I loved her. I love everything about her. I kept thinking where were you? Where did you go? When she got kidnapped. I often found myself going to her room hoping she were there. Then I thought why? Why do I care so much? That's when I realised I love her and I had to get her back at all cost.


	2. Rescue Me Soon

Chapter 2 Rescue Me Soon

Yui's Prov

After Ayato took me from the Mukami's house Ayato was carrying me in his arms through the forest back to the Sakamki's house where I felt that's where I truly belonged but I couldn't tell them the brothers that especially Ayato.

I noticed Ayato kept looking down at me for some reason.

He stopped and pushed me against a near by tree I gasped and leaned against the tree holding my head in pain.

I'm dizzy I said.

Then Ayato put his right hand against the tree next to my head and I flinched in fear.

 _Let me have some he said._

Ayato-kun I'm to weak I answered back.

 _Shut up I can't hold back anymore he snapped back at me._

He pulled my hair to the side and I could tell by how he stopped he saw the bite makrs on my neck.

 _What the hell? He said._

I could tell he was really mad.

He pulled my top down lower and he saw the other fang marks.

I gasped again.

He looked to the side to look at me but I looked away from his gaze I couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes.

 _Christ how much did you let them have? He asked but I didn't answer him._

He bit into my neck.

I gasped out of pain but he ignored it and continued drinking my blood.

While he was drinking my blood I thought to myself...

Oh how I loved him. I love everything about him. I kept thinking where were you? When I got kidnapped. I found myself looking out the window of the room I was kept in wondering if you were going to come and rescue me from the Mukami's. That's when I thought why? Why was I hoping he would come and rescue me? and bring me back to where I belong back into his arms. That's when I realised I have fallen in love with him and I really hope he will come and rescue me soon.


	3. Adam's Awakening

Chapter 3 Adam's Awakening

Ayato's Prov

I was still drinking Yui's blood when a bright light came and blinded me.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in a big white room with a bid tree in the middle of it I looked around and I saw a man walking towards me.

 _ **He was the same height as me. He had the same colour hair as me but his went down to his waist. He had a bigger build than me. I could see all of his muscles thanks to the fact that all he was wearing was a white skirt and he was also wearing sandles that went to his knees.**_

As he was walking up to me I could see more of him so when we were face to face I could see all of his facial features he looked exactly like me. It was like looking into a mirror right down to my green eyes.

The only difference was that he looked a little older.

When he spoke to me he called me Adam.

I got annoyed and said my name was Ayato not Adam.

 **Adam**. He said again.

I was about to say somthing but he put his hand up telling me to let him speak...

 **Adam so you finally appeared once again I take it you finally found Eve it has been such a long time I lost count how many years it has been.**

What are you talking about? I asked.

 **Then he started explaining how Yui and I are the reincarnations of Adam meaning me and Eve meaning Yui and how the cicle began...**

 **some time later**

 **After he finished telling me everything and answering all my questions soon after everything began to sink in also all the memories of my past lifes began showing me thier memories and in everyone of them Yui was in them but she looked different every time.**

Soon I noticed everything began to fade I was about to ask what was going on but the guy was gone and all I could hear was...

 **Look after Eve Adam don't let anything happen to her.**

I promise I won't let anything happen to her I swear on my life I said.


	4. Eve's Awakening

Chapter 4 Eve's Awakening

Yui's Prov

Ayato was still drinking my blodd then I noticed he stopped but he didn't take his fangs out of my neck then a bright light came and blinded me.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked I was standing in a big white room then I saw a woman.

 **She was the same height as me. She had the colour hair as me but her went down to her waist. She had the same build as me but her chest was bigger than mine. She had a full white dress on and all I could see was her arms.**

She walked over to me and I could see more of her face. She looked just like me it was like looking into a mirror right down to my pink eyes.

The only difference was she looked a little older than me.

When she spoke she called me Eve.

I got confused and said my name is Yui not Eve.

 **Eve.** She said again.

I was about to say something but she put her hand up telling me to let her finish talking.

 **Eve so you finally appeared once again I take it you finally found Adam. It has been a long time I lost count how many years it has been.**

What are you talking about? I asked.

 **Then she started telling how Ayato and I are the reincarnations of Adam meaning Ayato and Eve meaning me and how the cicle began.**

 **some time later**

 **After she finished explaining everything and answering all my questions everyhting began to sink in and the memories of all my past lifes began showing me their memories and in everyone of them had Ayato in them but he looked different every time.**

Soon I noticed everything around me was starting to fade I was about to ask the woman what was going on but she was gone and all I could her say was...

 **Take good care of Adam Eve love and cherish him each day like it was your last.**

I promise I will take care of him and I will love and cherish him with all my heart I swear on my life.


	5. Reunited Part 1

Chapter 5 Reunited Part 1

Ayato's Prov

After I said I would protect her I started coming back to my senses. Then I noticed I still had my fangs in Yui's neck but luckly I had drinking her blood at some point. I must of stopped when that bright light hit me. I thought to myself.

I took my fangs out of her neck but didn't make a sound like she usually dose.

I stepped back to lokk at her and I was shocked she had changed. Her hair was now down to her waist and her clothes also changed she was now wearing a full length dress that covered her body apart from her arms. But what surpised me most was that her breasts have gotten bigger.

I felt myself grin tempted to them but I didn't want to do something she would hate me for.

I felt a breeze and I shivered wondering why I looked down and saw that my clothes also changed now I'm wearing some kind of skin with a piece of cloth coming over my left sholder I was also wearing sandles I also noticed my hair had gotten longer also.

I was thinking about the guy in the room had the same type of clothes on. My concentration was broken when I heard Yui mumble something I couldn't make out.

She mumbled it again however this I hear what she said and I was surpised and I felt my eye's widen.

 _I will take care of him and love him with all my heart. I promise with my life._ She said.

After she said that Yui began to wake up and I was happy to see that she was alright and hurt anywhere apart from where I bit her eairlier.

When she opended her eye's the way she looked at me was as if it was the first time she had ever met me and began to panic but when realised who I was and calmed down a little.

But I could see she was confused...


	6. Reunited Part 2

Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner however here is the next chapter sorry for the chapter being short I couldn't make this one the length as the others without giving away to much for what I'm going to do for the next chapter anyway back to the story here is chapter 6 of Your Mine.

* * *

Chapter 6 Reunited Part 2

Yui's Prov

After I said I would take care of him and love him I started waking up. I started to open my eyes the person I saw was someone I didn't reconized. I got a little bit scared but I realized it was Ayato soon after.

For some reason he looked different then I looked down and I saw that I also changed.

I was wearing the same clothes that the woman I met in the white room and I also noticed that my physical appearance had also changed.

I kept looking at Ayato up and down and also myself and thinking what is going on? and how did this happen?.

Still confused I looked up meeting Ayato's gaze looking into the eyes of the one I love the most.

After a few minuets of staring at each other we started to speak but what came out of each others mouths shocked us both.


	7. Confession Part 1

Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner as an apology I'm updating another chapter after this one so here we go the chapter seven of the story you know and love **Your Mine**

* * *

Chapter 7 Confession Part 1

Ayato's Prov

Yui and I went to say something but what came out of are mouths shocked us both...

 _Adam. She said_

Eve. I said

We both looked at each other again in shock. Both of us wondering we both called one another different names.

Then a faint voice started speaking to me in my head telling me to drink the blood of Eve.

I looked at Yui again I leaned forward and pulled her hair to the side I looked at her and she gave me a nod.

I took this as a go ahead and sank my fangs into her neck and heard her gasp out of pain. It made me fell sad knowing i'm the one causeing her the pain she is feeling.

After I felt I had taken enough blood I took my fangs out and steped back a little to let Yui get some air as she was doing this I made up my mind to tell her my feelings.

I will never let anyone else have you.

She opened her eyes andlooked up at me as I was talking.

So don't ever dissapear on me again.

 _Ayato-kun please stop. She said_

I bent down to her neck and bit her. After I was finished I looked at her neck and said...

I'll mark you. So you never forget again.

That you are mine and only mine.

After I said that I looked into her eyes and placed my hands on to her cheeks and caressed them with my thumbs then I said three words I thought I would never say to anyone.

I Love You.

 _What. She asked_

I said I love you. Yui I love you more than eveything I have loved you for so long.

So any time I saw one of my brothers bite you I always got so mad that I could of killed them.

So when you got kidnapped I felt like I was losing my mind wodering where you were and if you were okay.

I was about to say more but Yui stopped me by kissing me. I was shocked at first but then I got into it and started kissing her back.

When we broke the kiss Yui started talking.

 _I love you to Ayato. Ever since the day you first kissed me I couldn't get you out of my mind and every time one of the other bit me I kept wishing you would come and save me._

I was so shocked to hear all this I was going to say something but she was going to talk again so I did what she did to me and kissed her and started kissing me back which made me happy.

But what she said after the kiss made my eyes widen out of surpise.


	8. Confession Part 2

Chapter 8 Confession Part 2

Yui's Prov

Ayato and I went to say something but what came out of are mouths shocked us both...

Adam. I said

 _Eve. He said_

We both looked at each other again in shock. Both of us wondering we both called one another different names.

Then a faint voice started speaking to me in my head telling me to let Adam drink my blood.

Ayato looked at me again and leaned forward and pulled my hair to the side he looked at me and I gave him a nod.

He took this as a go ahead and sank his fangs into my neck and I gasp out of pain.

After he took fangs out and steped back a little to let me get some air as I was doing this Ayato started talking.

 _I will never let anyone else have you._

I opened my eyes andlooked up at him as he was talking.

 _So don't ever dissapear on me again._

Ayato-kun please stop. I said

He bent down to my neck and bit me. After he was finished I saw he was still looking at my neck and said...

 _I'll mark you. So you never forget again._

 _That you are mine and only mine._

After he said that he looked into my eyes and placed his hands on my cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs and then I heard him say three words I thought he would never say to me.

 _I Love You._

What. I asked

 _I said I love you. Yui I love you more than everything I have loved you for so long._

 _So any time I saw one of my brothers bite you I always got so mad that I could of killed them._

 _So when you got kidnapped I felt like I was losing my mind wondering where you were and if you were okay._

He was about to say more but I stopped him by kissing him. I could feel that he was shocked at first but then got into it and started kissing me back.

When we broke the kiss I started talking.

I love you to Ayato. Ever since the day you first kissed me I couldn't get you out of my mind and every time one of the other bit me I kept wishing you would come and save me.

I was going to say more but Ayato did what I did to him and kissed me and when I started kissing him back I feel it made him happy.

But what I said after the kiss made his eyes widened out of surprise.


	9. Say It Again

Chapter 9 Say It Again

But what she said after the kiss made my eyes widen out of surprise.

* * *

Ayato's Prov

I could feel the rain coming down hitting my skin but I chose to ignore it at that moment.

I stood there with my eyes wide open totaly surpised by what Yui said.

I could not believe what Yui just said.

Yui. I thought to myself.

I looked down into her eyes and Yui looked up into mine as we were stairing into each others eyes.

Yui began to blush and look down at the ground almost as if she was ashamed.

I didn't like the fact she looked away from me however what got me a little mad was that she felt ashamed of what she said.

So I reached out my hand and placed my index finger and thumb under her chin and made her look into my eyes again.

But she shifted her eyes to the side looking at a tree.

Look at me Yui. I told her.

She brought her eyes back to looking at me again we were stairing at each other.

After what felt like hours I leaned in and gently put my lips to her's giving her the most gentle kiss I have ever given her.

I pulled back before she could react resting my forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

Say it again. I said.

 _What._ She said.

You heared me I want you to say it again. I told her

She started blushing again.

 _P...pl...please._ She said.


	10. Please Ayato

Chapter 10 Please Ayato

But what I said after the kiss made my eyes widen out of surprise.

* * *

Yui's Prov

I could feel the rain coming down hitting my skin but I chose to ignore it at that moment.

I stood there Ayato's eyes were wide open totaly surpised by what I just said.

I could not believe what I just said.

I looked up into his eyes and Ayato looked into mine as we were stairing into each others eyes.

I began to blush and look down at the ground almost ashamed myself.

I could feel Ayato's index finger and thumb under my chin and made me look into his eyes again.

I shifted my eyes to the side looking at a tree.

 _Look at me Yui._ He told me.

I brought my eyes back to look at him again we were stairing at each other.

After what felt like hours he leaned in and gently put his lips to mine giving me the most gentle kiss I have ever gotten from Ayato.

He pulled back before I could react then he rested his forehead against mine looking into my eyes.

 _Say it again_. He said.

What _._ I said.

 _You heared me I want you to say it again_. He told me

I started blushing again.

P...pl...please _._ I said.

I was so nervous that I started stuttering.

After a couple of minuets I calmed down enough to say it with out stuttering.

Please Ayato.

 _Please what._ He said

Please Ayato take me. I finaly said to him.

I could feel my face blushing really hard.

Then all I feel is Ayato's lips on mine giving me the most passionate kiss I ever got from him I felt like I was going to melt.

 _You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words from you Yui._ He said giving me another kiss and this time I kissed him with same amount of passion.


	11. Welcome Home

Chapter 11 Welcome Home

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy with college work and assessments anyway enough about me lets get back Ayato and Yui with this new chapter of Your Mine.

* * *

 **Chapter Recap**

Please Ayato take me. I finaly said to him.

I could feel my face blushing really hard.

Then all I feel is Ayato's lips on mine giving me the most passionate kiss ever I felt like I was going to melt.

You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words from you Yui. He said giving me another kiss and this time I kissed him with same amount of passion.

* * *

 _After Ayato broke the kiss he stared into her eyes in his eyes she could see that there was so many emotions held in them there was_ _ **Hunger**_ _,_ _ **Restraint**_ _and there was two other emotions one of them Yui knew of really well and the other was one she had never seen before._

 _The first emotion she knew of was_ _ **Pride**_ _._ _Knowing that Ayato was finally going to make Yui his and his alone._

 _The second emotoin was she had never seen before and it made her so happy to see it in his eyes and made him look so pure that emotion was the one that she hoped to see and now it was there and that emotion was_ _ **Love.**_

 _Seeing so much love in his eyes made her want to cry with happyness so she leaned forward and kissed him again wraping her arms around him._

 _As she was kissing him Ayato picked her up in a bridal style breaking the kiss in process they looked at each other and Ayato was the first to speak._

"Let's go home I don't want you catching a cold and getting sick"

 _All she could do was nod her head then resting it on his storng chest._

 _Ayato was running through the forest with Yui in his arms but he was also careful not make her jump all over the place so he kept a steady pace not going to fast but not going to slow._

 _When they finally got back Ayato pushed the front door open and walked enough so he could put Yui down and close the door. When he turned round the rest of his brothers were standing there staring at them until Reji started asking questions._

 _"So that's where you dissapeared to and why was I not told that you were going out?"_

 _Before Ayato could answer Laito jumped in._

 _"More importantly what happend to you and_ _Little Bitch_ _?"_

 _Before the others could ask questions Ayato spoke up._

 _"First off Reji I don't need to tell you anything if I want to go out your not the boss of me so shut up!"_

 _Reji looked really mad at Ayato's respones._

 _"As for the other question"_

 _Ayato was about to speak Shu spoke up._

 _"So you were chosen to be Eve's Adam"_

 _{I'm going to skip to after the conversation}_

 _Ayato picked Yui up agian and telaported to his room he placed her down on her feet but keeping her in his arms hugging her tight as if she would disappear again._

 _Yui returned the hug and closed her eyes enjoying being in his arms then Ayato began to speak._

 _"Yui"_

 _Yui looked up at him letting him know that she was listening._

 _"Welcome Home"_

 _He said with a smile on his face making him more handsome and replied by standing on the ball of her toes and giving him a quick kiss and saying_

 _"Thank you Ayato"_

 _Then she gave him another kiss but this time Ayato put his hand behind her head deppening to kiss while the other was on her back._

 _When they broke apart they started to speak._

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you to"_


End file.
